


He's not wrong.

by limesnapdragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limesnapdragon/pseuds/limesnapdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short thingie where Cas is very confused about human music. Based on a prompt I received on tumblr, so I thought I'd upload it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader insert, no gender specified. Short & sweet. Enjoy!

“I swear, Cas, one of these days you’re gonna give me a heart attack.” Your hand is clutched dramatically over your heart, as though you really are about to collapse. 

Castiel frowns at you. “I wouldn’t worry too much. It wouldn’t require very much angel ‘mojo’ to restore your heartbeats to normal rate if something did happen,” he said, with that same confused look.

He had popped into your room – literally, just appeared – and started doing that squinty-eyed thing he did when he didn’t understand humanity at your speakers. In your downtime, you had been dancing – just for fun. You’d been researching for ages, had some pent-up energy. Dean and Sam had gone on a hunt, and you had decided to blast some music and have fun.

“You could just knock on the door, y’know,” you joke, but are serious. You’re going to get into some dumb, embarrassing situation if he just kept pinging in here. Your dancing is bad enough. 

“The music is confusing,” he says, turning his full attention to you expectantly. His eyes are like little rays of sky, glowing at you. “I don’t understand it.”

You laugh at him, which only seems to confuse him more. “You’re not supposed to understand music, Cas. You just enjoy it.”

“And dance.” He clarifies.

You become a little embarrassed but refuse to blush. “Sometimes.” 

The song has long since finished, the speaker silent. Castiel twiddles one of the buttons and the previous song began to play. Not long afterwards, he does the squinty frown again.

“I know we’re supposed to enjoy music, not question it, but– ” he sighs exasperatedly. “There must be something about humanity I’m missing here. You think you’ve seen all, done all, and then some human does something so strange it just rocks your world.”

Whoa. Deep. You’re not one for deep talk, and you don’t say anything. Cas will finish his train of thought, soon enough. His eyes are on you, and again you think it’s kind of like falling into the sky if you look at him for too long. 

There’s been a silence that, with anyone else, would be bordering on awkward. But Cas is prone to long silences, collecting his thoughts, and you find you can sit in amiable quiet with him for a long time. You don’t feel a need to fill the silence. 

“Why would this woman’s hips be their own sentient beings?” Castiel looks at you fully, as though it is the most serious question he has ever asked. “And more importantly, why would they tell lies?”


End file.
